Aftermath
by AmazingIvyxo3
Summary: What happens when the guys bring back Ian and Kyles mom, just to find them both with souls?
1. Chapter 1

Okay! People wanted the complete story, soooooo...

I do not own The Host, Stephanie Meyer does.

x3x3RENEE'S(Ian's mom) POVx3x3

I drifted into consionsness. My eye's remained closed though. I felt too blissful to risk ending the way I felt by opening them. I heared a voice, soft, sweet, feminine. "How is she, Doc?" "She's fine, Wanda. How are the guys taking it?" "Ian's taking it better than Kyle. He's still calm." Ian! Kyle! I moved and the girl noticed it. "She moved! I guess talking about Ian and Kyle jumpstarted her." They're doing it again! Ian! Kyle! "Did Ian ever tell you what his mom's name was, Wanda?" "Yes...yes! It started with an R." "Rachelle, Robin, Regina, Ruby, Rain, Renee.." "RENEE! IT'S RENEE!" They started talking to me, and I fluttered my eyes open, wanting to see them. The girl was incredibly short, the hieght of a child next to the tall man. Her long blonde curls tumbled down to her waist, her gray eyes sparkled. "Go get them, Wanda." The girl scurried out of the room. Moments later she returned with Ian, Kyle, and Riley. Before I could see anything else, Riley's skinny arms were wrapped around me. I hugged her back as tightly as I could, one hand playing with her long black hair. She's got to be at least sixteen by now, Ian and Kyle over twenty. Around Riley, I saw Ian pull the blonde girl, Wanda, I think, under his arm. She snuggled into his side, smiling up at him. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. I smiled. In a second, she turned her head, the light caught in her eyes. And they reflected.


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT CHAPTERIO!

x3x3Renee's povx3x3

Panic swelled in my chest. Oh my God. Oh my God. She's one of them. They noticed, because the doctor left to get something, and Ian's arm went protectivley around her. No. No. NO! Get her off of him! She's a monster! Before I could do anything, the doctor sprayed a foam in my face, I inhaled it, taking in the smell of raspberries.

X3X3Wanda's povX3X3

Well that went well. Melanie had started to rub off on me, I was being too sarcastic these days. Ian's mom had not reacted well to me at all. I ran my fingers through my hair. Ugh. I should've expected something like this. Ian walked in, looked at me, and laughed. "What?" "You're so cute when your worried. Well really your cute all the time, but your especially adorable when your worried." "Well then I really must be beautiful right now." I muttered and Ian laughed again. He sat down on our bed next to me. He pulled me into his arms, hugging me. "It's gonna be okay, Wanda. It's gonna be okay, baby." "You don't know that. You saw the look in her eyes when she saw me Ian. You have no idea if it's gonna be okay." "Wanderer." He pulled my face up with his finger, forcing me to look in his eyes. "No matter what happens. I love you. More than my own life and there's nothing that can change that. Nothing." I smiled and sank further into Ian's stomach. "I love you, Ian." "I love you too, my Wnaderer."

God I love Ian! He's so freakin sweet! Any way, here's the next part for those who wanted it. Later.

Ivy


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Chapter 3 up...NOW.

x3X3Renee's povx3x3

When I resurfaced from the confused, dizzy, sleepy state that the spray put me in, I was in a room, only otherwise occupied by Ian.

"Ian." I muttered, still not completely stable.

"Mom. We need to talk about...things"

"The soul."

"She has a name, mom." Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait. Did he just say that the alien, the monster, has a NAME? I laughed without humor.

"Oh really? And what's her name Ian?"

"Wanderer."

"That's a soul name, Ian."

"We call her Wanda..."

"SHE'S NOT HUMAN, IAN! Those monsters ruined my life! Your life! Kyle's! Riley's! Everyones!" I screamed.

"No she didn't."

"What are you talking about?"

"I love her, mom."

"What?" I whispered. I didn't want to hear that.

"I love her. I know what it's like to spend time without her. My life had no point without her, mom."

"How long have you been with her, Ian? How..." I couldn't say it. "Intimate are you with it Have you..." His face twisted when I didn't say 'her'.

"About 6 months. And yeah, mom, we've..."

"Ian O'Shea! You didn't."

"I did. And I don't regret it, mom. I'm in love with her."

The door cracked open and the soul walked in. "Ian, Jared needs to see you." Her sweet voice was soft, scared. Ian smiled.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Ugh. It physically hurt to hear him call her sweetheart. They both started to leave, but Ian put a hand on her shoulder.

"You stay in here. I need you to explain everything. Everything." He turned to me.

"Mom, can I trust you alone with her?"

"Ian, I'm your mother. I have a little self control." He nodded and turned to the soul.

"You will be fine. I love you." he bent down and kissed her forehead. Then he left. Leaving me alone with the alien.

Yew! THAT was long! Well I updated! I'll try to update again soon! Love you guys! I also updated my other story "UGH, highschool"

IVY GRACE XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

HI! Okay! I'm sorry this took me forever and twenty minutes!

x3x3Renee's povx3x3x

The soul's reflective eyes were wide with fear, staring at the door for a few seconds after Ian closed the door. She turned to me, and I could see her hands shaking. I studied her carefully for the first time. She was smaller than I thought she was, about Jodi's height. She really was adorable. Curly, insanely long blonde hair, silvery tinted skin, pretty gray eyes that would have been absolutley perfect if those damn silver rings hadn't been in them. "You might want to sit down. This is pretty crazy."

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x

Wanda sighed as she finished, and yes I called her Wanda. Her story was beautiful and I feel like a bitch thinking about some of the things that I had said about her before I heard it. She chose to give Melanie her body, her life, back to her, thinking that she herself would die. I still hate the souls, but I no longer have any problems with Wanda. I smiled and she smiled. We walked back out and within a few minutes ran into Ian. He smiled on site of us walking together. He wrapped his arms around Wanda's waist, trapping her. He leaned down and whispered something that I just barely got to her. "Shouldn't we show them to her?" Who?

Whoooo is it? Almost done with this story, even in the origonal version it was very short. Next/last chapter up soon.

Ivy


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Okay, final chapter. This was short, but hey, I'm thinking about uplaoding one of my hunger games stories. I've got like 183 of them.

x3x3Renee's povx3x3

Wanda smiled and looked at me.

"Renee, can you come with us for a few minutes, please?" I could tell she was excited, because she started bouncing slightly on her feet and Ian chuckled at her and muttered "Wanderer..."

"Sure." We walked for a while befor Wanda covered my eyes and led me into a my eyes and I saw something I never expected to see again.

"Jodi?" She smiled. Her eyes were clear of the silver rings that identified souls.(A/N: I know what your thinking. WHERE'S SUNNY? Stay with me she's still here.)

"Hi Renee." She smiled and I wrapped my arms around her small, thin body.

"How did you manage all these years?"

"I didn't." I pulled back.

"What?"

"I got taken, and had a soul put in me. She wasn't like others, she was only scared of humans, didn't think that they all needed to be aniallated. She found the humans, she found me, and she gave me my body back." Just then, a girl with light brunette hair and green eyes walked in and Jodi smiled and hugged her.

"Renee, meet Sunlight passes through the ice. Otherwise known as Sunny." Looking between these four people -two human, two soul,- I felt that maybe, just maybe, the hum,an race has some hope after all.

DONE! Thank you guys for the lovely reviews, favorites, and follows. I love you all and theres more coming from AmazingIvyxo3. Thanks for reading!

Ivy Grace


End file.
